digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Digimon Story: Lost Evolution
|publisher= |designer= |engine= |released=(Ja:) July 1, 2010 |genre= |modes= |ratings= |series='' '' |platforms= }} is a role-playing video game developed and published by Bandai at July 1, 2010 in Japan for the Nintendo DS. Story The Digital World was once a paradise but something unusual has happened. Digimon were battling and they disappeared one after another. Around this time, a scary group of tamers were helping Digimon grow stronger. With the Digital World in crisis an Agumon set out to find a tamer of its own, in the real world. The player character, who has recently moved into town, is watching a fireworks display when they notice a strange light in the night coming down near a hill. They go out with their friends to see what was there and meet Agumon. As Agumon is looking for help the group is attacked by three mysterious people named Uno, Dos and Tres. They attack and the player uses Agumon to defeat the group's Numemon. After the battle the evil trio abandons their digimon and run away. Two of the friends comfort the Numemon and are then kidnapped when the group returns for it. The player agrees to help the Agumon solve the mystery of the Digital World in order to find his/her friends. Characters '''Shuu' (Male)/'Kizuna' (Female) is an 11 year-old fifth grade student that recently moved into a new town. He/she has a calm and cool personality and has good smoothness to handle a situation. Despite recently transfered he/she has already made friends that they can rely on. At the start of the game they are partnered with an Agumon. The male character has black-blue hair, a red jacket, blue shorts, yellow goggles and carries a red body-bag. The female character has red-pink hair, a pink top, a blue skirt and pink eyepieces. Hiroyuki (11)—He is the cousin of Asuka and the classmate of the Hero. He is in the 5th grade and good at soccer. He is curious but capricious. He's always around when trouble is caused. (He is the blonde boy in green) Asuka (11)—She is the cousin of Hiroyuki and the classmate of the Hero. Although she seems bothersome, she is a bright, positive, hard worker and like an older sister. following could be mistranslated: If they come now, spiraling distress and obstacles will turn over with strength and will be called "Military Group Fight" original Japanese text: いざとなったら、困難や障害は力でねじ伏せるという武闘派。 (She is the sandy blonde girl in yellow and pink) Yui (8)　- The younger sister of Hiroyuki. A 2nd grade student in primary school, she is quiet, modest and good in arithmetic and science. She hates those that compete. A weak person, she hates quarreling/competing and almost never does. (She is the little girl in pink, white and blue with a pink ribbon in her hair) Takuto (7)—Friends with Yui, he is in the 1st grade. Although feeling awkward, he puts up a strong front to not cry but becomes a crybaby at home. He makes a great effort to have a warm heart to everything although there are many poor things. (He is the little boy in black and white) Game Changes *Locations are not given to you to perform quests. You must travel through locations to find other locations. *DNA Digivolution specific Digimon are absent so, for example, Angemon can digivolve to Shakkoumon without an Ankylomon *Digieggs (Digimentals) and Spirits are obtained, for the most part from Digimon as bug plates that need to be repaired and inserted into the evolutionary trees *The experience system has changed, removing the types of experience. *A new type of requirement has been added called さいのう (Sainou) which is the number of times a digimon has changed (Whether it be Digivolution or Degenerating) *Spirit stat has been removed, replaced with the above, Sainou. *Plant/Insect Digimon have been divided into two separate catagories, resulting in 9 types of digimon *There are no Egg exclusive Digimon, because the "must have befriended" requirements have been removed, although they have been replaced with "Must have plate X" (For example, To devolve Salamon to Calumon, the requirements are: Azulongmon, Baihumon, Zhuqiamon and Ebonwumon Plates have been replaced.) Obtainable Digimon In Digimon Story: Lost Evolution, like its predecessors, Baby Digimon are classified as In Training, and Armor Digimon are classified as Ultimates. Game Info A group of beings known as Erazers have broken into the Digibase and in the process damaged the evolutionary trees kept in the Yggdra Room. The player must go out on a journey with their Digimon to restore their Digivolution patterns by battling enemies to obtain Bug Plates which hold the data for Digivolution. Once a Bug Plate is obtained it must be repaired through special tools used with the stylus. Once the repairs are complete the plate must be added to the tree, restoring digivolution. To digivolve, the level and parameters must be raised to a sufficient amount, as well as having the correct Digiplates. De-digivolution is also available to downgrade digimon so they can take another branch of the digivolution tree. The starting partner is Agumon. Shortly after arriving in the Digital World, the player is forced to recruit a Gabumon. As soon as the DigiFarm system opens up, Renamon will give the player a Dorumon, , and one of ToyAgumon, , or Palmon, depending on what kind of DigiFarm is chosen. Preview PV1= |-| PV2= |-| TVCM= |-| TVCM2= |-| External links *Official Japanese Site Notes and References Category:Games Category:2010 Video Games Category:Nintendo DS Games